Looming Shadows
by Kiba Inuzuka Fanboy
Summary: Thorin was just a normal Eevee. That is, until he meets Arceus, creator of the world and all Pokémon on it. Now he must save the world and the legendary Pokémon from a new threat... Shadow Pokémon. Will Thorin be able to cope with the sacrifices? Or will he crumple under the pressure! Find out in The Adventures of Thorin Book One: Looming Shadows.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. But I did create every single character in this story. I wish I had created Pokémon though because I would have flip flopped Gen 7 with Gen 6. If you don't agree then please don't leave a review just saying that. Thank you and this is my very first story posted on this site. I will be posting a Naruto one soon with OC X Kiba Inuzuka. There is some adult language and violence and death so if you are not ok with any of these leave now. There might be Straight, Yaoi, and Yuri lemons later but not for a while because the character that I take the Point of View of is only 10 right now. He will be older as the story goes along though so look forward to it. He will be 18 before his first experience. Anyway, I have droned on enough so I hope you enjoy and have a nice day or night. ;)

Thorin's name does not come from the Hobbit. I did not know about this character before I made the name I am sorry for the confusion.

Thorin was just a normal Eevee. That is, until he meets Arceus, creator of the world and all Pokémon on it. Now he must save the world and the legendary Pokémon from a new threat... Shadow Pokémon. Will Thorin be able to cope with the sacrifices? Or will he crumple under the pressure?! Find out in The Adventures of Thorin Book One: Looming Shadows.

 **Chapter One: A vision**

I was running for what I feared to be my life in Veridian Forest. "There he is! Get him!" Blaze (Arcanine) yelled to Shadow (Mightyena)."Alright boss!" Shadow yelled back. I kept running faster and faster but my legs couldn't keep up and I tripped on my own paws and crashed, head first into the ground. "Ooww." I yowled. I had to keep moving though. I got up to start running again but something large pounced onto my back. "Got'cha." I heard Blaze growl. I saw yellow paws walking towards me in the bush in front of me. "Spark! Spark if that's you help me! Please!" I shouted desperately. "It's me, little brother but I am not here to help _you_ , I am here to help them get rid of you once and for all! For too long you have always been mom and dad's favorite little boy and now, after we kill you, I will act all grieve-stricken and when the rest of the family is over your death I will be mom and dad's favorite son!" Spark (Jolteon) laughed maniacally after saying this. "But I-" I whimpered as I realized it was over.

I jumped awake crying. Spark ran into my room, "Thorin! What's wrong buddy?" He tried to embrace me but I swatted at him with my paw. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. He knew that I had a special gift, the gift of premonition. No one else in the family knew about it except Espey (Espeon) my older sister, she and Spark were twins. "What did I do?" Spark asked me, concern filling his eyes. "You, Blaze and Shadow are going to kill me if I go to the trip tomorrow." I said between tears and gasps of breath. Every time I have had a dream it was always a premonition and they took so much out of me I couldn't breathe afterwards usually. "I would never do that to you!" Spark said, obviously offended by what I said. "You promise?" I asked him, calming down a little. My fluffy cat-like tail unruffled a little bit. "I promise." Spark said. "Swear on your son!" I said. I had a dream last week that Spark had a son in about 2 years but I couldn't tell him who the mother was, not that I didn't know but I knew he would avoid that girl and so he just gave up on sex and relationships until I found out who the mother was. "I swear on my unborn son that I won't hurt you tomorrow. Or ever at that.". He smiled and hopped up onto the bed. He laid down under the blanket, "Goodnight Thorin." Spark yawned and started snoring almost immediately. I giggled and curled up next to him. I slept better that night than most, but I had another premonition. I was staring at a big silhouetted figure. It laughed in a low, deep laugh. I shivered as it turned to look at me. "You dare oppose me?!" It said with a booming voice. "Yeah! Thorin will lead us into victory in the battle against you!" Shouted a little Growlithe next to me. "Then you will die along with the rest of your world! Muahahahahaha!" Said the silhouette and then it was over.

I woke up the next morning to Spark shaking me awake. "Wake up Thorin." Spark said while jumping up and down. "I'm getting up ok. I don't even know why I have to go on the trip if I am not going to evolve anyway." I said groggily. "You have to go because it is where your premonition took place and I'm going with you." He said a little too happily. "Whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes. I got out of bed and my ears twitched at the sound of someone hitting someone else. I walked towards my parents' room and what I saw shocked me. Blade (Leafeon), my dad was spanking my mom. "Stop it! Mom didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled as I tackled him as hard as I could, but he turned as I went to tackle him and I hit him in the neck, and with a sickening *CRACK* he fell to the floor limp and motionless. "Thorin you don't have to be up for another hour what are you doing awake?" Vapor (Vaporeon), my mom asked me. "Spark woke me up. Dad? Get up you still have to take me to the trip." I said, furious. "Sweetie you're not gonna like this but I wanted him to spank me we were gonna have a little bit of 'fun' and then bathe in the spring before we got you up." Vapor said, her eyes full of sadness and tears. "I didn't kill him did I? DAD GET UP!? NO!" I broke down crying my mom cuddling up next to me crying while trying to support me too. "Spark! Go get your sister!" Mom said. "What happened mom?" Espey asked. "Thorin was trying to protect me and accidentally killed him do you think you can still heal him since it hasn't been that long since he died?" Mom spoke. "Possibly. But don't count on it" Espey said and she got to work. Espey had the gift of healing people, she could miraculously heal people from horrible injuries and she does it out of the kindness of her heart. "Wha-what happened?" Blade said as he woke up. "Daddy!" I said as I lept at him nuzzling into his chest, "I'm so sorry daddy I won't do it again I promise." I said as I was crying AGAIN. "Do what again?" Blade said, confused. "I uh… I killed you trying to protect mommy and I didn't know you were getting ready to have 'fun'." I was bawling now. "What? Woah, how did you know about that?" He asked me with a light in his eyes. I didn't know it the but he had bigger plans for our family later that day.

"?I'm so excited! I just can't hide it! ?" I was singing on our walk to the class meet up spot. "You are a dork you know? Have you decided what you are going to evolve into today?" My dad said to me. "Actually… I don't plan on evolving." I said, nervously. "What so you are going to take the everstone?" He asked me. "Correction. I am going to EAT the everstone because touching it only lasts for 30 days, eating it lasts forever. BUT there is a chance of some slight side effects." I said, calmly. "What do you mean side effects?" Spark said worriedly. "I don't know. Only one person besides me has ever eaten the everstone and apparently that was over 100 years ago." I said slightly worried now.

We finally got to the clearing we were supposed to get to in Veridian Forest. "Is this where we are supposed to meet with the rest of the students?" I asked Spark. "Yeah. At least this is where we went when I was in school." Spark said unsure about himself. "Ok. Then we will wait here." I said enthusiastically. We waited for what seemed like forever until finally, the rest of the kids from my school showed up and my dad talked to the teacher and asked her about how I had done all year and the teacher said I had done very well. "I have to go boys." Blade said as he walked past us. "Bye dad." Me and Spark said at the same time. I was a little disappointed but I wasn't going to let that ruin my day, -little did I know, my day was gonna be ruined anyway-. "Welcome Thorin. Spark it's nice to see you again. Follow the class to the stones." Mrs. Dream (Munna) said.

When we finally got to the clearing and I gasped. There were so many stones. I walked over to the sign that told you where to go and I looked for "Everstone." I read aloud. I followed the sign into the bushes and into an entirely different clearing full of everstones. I walked up to one and right before I could grab it I started levitating upwards. I got flipped around and I saw another stone floating towards me. 'Which one is that' I thought to myself. I started to panic as I realized it was a Water Stone. "We will not allow you to choose to not evolve." Said the Gothitelle. "Somebody help me!" I yelled. Spark was out helping other students. The Beartic that was with the Gothitelle came up behind me and grabbed me to hold me steady while the Water Stone moved steadily toward me. Right before it could touch me a big white beam hit the stone and pulverized it. The Beartic ran away with the Gothitelle. I looked behind me to see... an Eevee like myself but this one was slightly different. This one was silver. "T-t-thank you." I said shakily. "No problem. Do you remember me?" The silver Eevee said. "No, should I?" I asked in confusion. "Yeah we went to third grade together Thorin." He told me. "Thorin won't remember you because he is hypnotized every year by our father to forget friends and focus on school. A tactic that wears off annually so he will remember you probably tomorrow but he won't right now unless you can trigger the memories that are being suppressed." Spark said as he walked up behind me. He stood next to me and I felt calmer and safer for some reason. I couldn't explain why I felt safer with him but I did. "My name is Sam, Thorin. We were best friends back in third grade but after that you stopped talking to me so I just sat in the back of the room hoping that one day you would start to talk to me again but it never happened and now I am gonna help you remember!" Sam said as he started to cry. My memory began to flood back into my mind so fast I lost my footing and fell down. I remembered Sam and all my other friends. Blaze, Shadow, Sam, and someone named Hiro. "Sam, I-I remember you. I remember all of my friends now. How did this happen? I don't understand." I was on the verge of a mental breakdown by now. I was confused, excited and angry all at the same time. "Spark do you have a cup I said motioning to the crystal clear spring next to us, and Sam can you target only one thing with hyper beam?" I asked. "Sure can." Sam replied. "Yes I do I will fill it right away buddy." Spark said. Sam used hyper beam on the everstone and Spark got the cup and filled it with the everstone dust. I mixed them together and drank it and all of a sudden Spark and Sam's mouths gaped open. "What?" I asked concerned, I didn't know the side effects would be physical I was hoping that if there were any it would be mental. "You were just a Vaporeon, Thorin. How did you do that?" Sam asked. "I don't know I was thinking about mom and all of a sudden I guess I became a Vaporeon temporarily." I said as I looked at my paws and tried it again. It worked and this time, I became an Espeon, "I can read your mind Spark and that is just rude. Espey is not fake!" I said aloud. "Well she is basically a doctor, so why couldn't she just do her own reconstructive 'magic'." Spark asked.


End file.
